Episode 1691 (1st September 1992)
Plot Sarah is having a day off. Robert joins her in bed and asks awkward questions about where he came from and why he didn't come out of her tummy. She explains about his real mum and he seems happy enough. Joe sees Lorraine leaving an empty cabin early in the morning. Her mum is still away and he threatens to call the police the next time he catches her at the holiday village. Robert asks Jack if he was married to his first mummy. He then runs off again. Elizabeth is still coming to terms with the news that Alan is selling the fish farm and cottage. Jack and Sarah realise that Annie is putting questions into Robert's head. She wants him to persuade them to marry. They are annoyed with Annie for interfering. It is the day of the sheep race. Alan has the cheek to ask Elizabeth if she can provide him with the figures for the last 3 years for valuation purposes. Seth also wants to know about his future. Elizabeth is still wondering who to ask to give her away. She is not sure whether Michael would do it and admits that she is thinking of asking Nick as she considers him to be her second son. Eric decides to ask Michael to be his best man. Preparations are being made for the sheep race. Seth is running a book on the competitors - Sheergar, I Luv Ewe, Wooly Jumper, Ewe Turn, Red Ram, Baa-Naby Rudge, Larry the Lamb and Mutton Jeff. Joe doesn't seem surprised when Seth tells him that Alan is selling the Fish Farm. Steve has a look around Home Farm when he is on his tea break. The jockeys are tied on the sheep. Michael has found out about Alan selling the fish farm. He blames Eric saying that Alan doesn't want him anywhere near the fish farm. His outburst helps Elizabeth make up her mind about who is going to give her away. Michael meets up with Steve in the pub. He starts to pressure him again about taking part in the robbery. Michael declines again. Joe asks Sarah about Annie's mystery man. She tells him to talk to Annie herself. Tony Jarvis has been hanging round the yard again, Kathy tells Frank. It seems that Frank is interested in buying the fish farm. Joe's sheep wins the race. Lynn finds Lorraine messing with some guys outside the Woolpack. She tells them off. Annie disapproves that Robert was allowed to gamble on the sheep race. Lorraine's friends turn nasty with her. Lynn helps her out. Alan is then annoyed when she takes Lorraine on to help her. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Kim Tate - Claire King *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Dan - Julian Walsh *Lisa - Bryonie Pritchard *Steve Marshal - Gavin Kitchen Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes